Winds of Change
by Juseifudo
Summary: Full Summary inside, slight xover with Final Fantasy, rated T just in case


Winds of Change

Summary: Decisions, sometimes we don't really pay attention to most of them or classify them as something that have little to no importance excluding for the moment that we apply them and in most cases is true, but now… a single event will shape a new path to the future… something long time forgotten will return.

A.N.: First I want to make clear that when this is a crossover it doesn't have enough elements for me to consider it a real one since there will be no direct appearance of characters in Berk other than the ones that belongs to HTTYD, if you find something that I could modify or you don't like to make this a better fic please let me know through a review or a PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or Final Fantasy, if I did this fic would be a real movie right now.

* * *

><p>Prologue: The first step<p>

It was a normal day in Berk, everyone going through their usual daily routines except for one kid by the name of Hiccup, he was currently sitting at the edge of the docks waiting for his father to return from his search of the dragon's den along with Gobber and half of the village, he was supposed to return yesterday… the day of his birthday, Stoick and Gobber had already prepared their gifts for him but decided to take them into the ship to make sure that he didn't opened before the date, they say something about bad luck if he did… he wasn't really paying attention to that, he was just happy that they remembered his birthday.

So now there he was sitting at the docks waiting, Stoick was always punctual and seeing as the weather was 'calm' since his departure he was worried that something bad had happened but his musing was harshly stopped when he felt a strange pull towards the sea and he didn't have an idea why he feel it or what was 'calling' him.

Stoick the Vast felt, for a lack of a better word, annoyed, he still couldn't believe how bad this journey turned out, first they couldn't find the dragon's nest, and when they were returning pirates ships appeared out of nowhere and attacked, they managed to take all the supplies of one of the ships when it was sinking and then left leaving the others behind to deal with the others vikings, luckily they managed to drive the pirates away and take the spoils from the ships, the only thing that they found where just food, drinks ( mainly rum ) and a crate filled with books and scrolls, a lot of them.

Gobber took some time to browse through the crate and found that most books where journals in different languages and only a few where in their native tongue, he also discovered the owner's name, it was Finrod Númenessë, 'Who in Thor's name could have such a weird name?' thought Gobber as he keep browsing through the crate, a few looked to be used to translate the different languages but he didn't found anything that could get his attention so he just got the books and scrolls and stored in the crate again.

He didn't look like it but Stoick was worried, he was thinking and there wasn't anything that he could say to his son for what happened, the gift for him was stored in the raided and sunken ship, all the vikings that were in that one are now in the other ships, they didn't sustain any loss except for a ship and all the cargo that it carried so he at least has something to feel relieved.

"Still thinking about that?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Stoick was slightly surprised at Gobber sudden question and just nodded, Gobber noticed immediately his friend out of character behaviour and knew that, even when he was strict, he cared for his son like most parents do.

"He was very eager for yesterday" said Stoick in a low voice so only Gobber could heard him "I don't know how to tell him that pirates stole his gift along with the rest of that ship cargo".

"Don't beat yourself over it, and besides…" he grinned at his friend "we can give him the crate with the books and scrolls to him"

"You really think that he will accept those as gifts?" replied Stoick in surprise "That's a really crazy idea, it's so crazy…"

"That maybe will work" finished Gobber still grinning, Stoick only sighed and nodded, agreeing that even when it wasn't as good as the gift they prepared maybe he will like it.

**Timeskip, minutes past noon**

Hiccup felt relieved, after seeing his father disembark the first thing that he said was "Let's go home" and made a subtle motion towards the crate he was carrying in his shoulder, he complied and followed Stoick along with Gobber, after arriving he decided to tell his son what delayed their arrival after noticing when he arrived the relieved look of Hiccup, he was a little sad that his gift was stolen but he was more interested in the crate, he could fell the same pull coming from the crate and was very interested in his content, so now here he was in his room searching for what was calling him.

"What's this?" he asked out loud to himself, he at last found what he was searching for but it was disappointing since all three scrolls were written in a foreign language, so he had no idea what it was.

Hiccup left the scrolls for now and placed them next to his own journal and drawings. Scanning through the rest of the scrolls and journals there he discovered that every scroll and a few journals had been recorded with the same unknown language, much to his annoyance, but he was going to get a break at last.

"Hmm? Hello… what we have here?" Exclaimed a now, very happy Hiccup, he at last found something VERY useful, one of the journals wasn't really a journal but a translation book from that foreign language to theirs and that made him jump suddenly towards his work bench and start to translate those three scrolls.

After about thirty minutes of reading and trying to piece things together one of the few things that he got was the word 'Yojimbo'. Right now he didn't know but his fate and the one of the entire village was going to change in a way that anyone could imagine… the birth of a new legend had just started.

* * *

><p>A.N.: This is a fairly short chapter, I can't believe that THIS took me two days.<p>

To make some things clear here I'm not a really good writer and characters tend to sound a little OOC, top that with the fact that my English is really awful and you get the picture.

I will go about his training just in flashbacks to make this less dull and boring and if you are curious about the name 'Finrod Númenessë' in the journals, this isn't a character from any game, book or movie as far as I know, I found a website that sows you how your name would be if you where an elf, so yeah, this is my elf name.

This prologue takes time six months before the movie, I made it like this so he doesn't appear like he went from chump to champ overnight.

This is all for now, your friend J.F. out.


End file.
